The Lone Wolf-A Night World FF
by Flymylittlebirds
Summary: Alexis Vulpe Aoria is a shape shifting spy from Circle Daybreak. But she gets kidnapped by an old friend who happens to be her soulmate.


Pale blue eyes opened up to an empty shabby room. Alexis Vulpe Aoria found herself tied to a chair. Her eyes glinted dangerously, turning a darker color. She felt her teeth on her bottom lip.

"Hey! Whoever did this, you better let me go! Because when I get out…Well, let's just say. Paint it red." She called out harshly, barking the last few words. A short, bitter laugh rippled through her throat. Her hands twitched and she felt her lips stretch into a wicked smile.

"Oh little kit…You should have been careful. You pranced right into my trap." A silky voice whisked in the still air. Lexi stiffened. She knew that voice. Oh, did _she know that voice._

"Oh, Reed. What a horribly unpleasant surprise." Her voice thick with sarcasm she chortled a laugh. He clicked his tongue, switching a light on and stepping out of the shadows. Her heart faltered. Every time she saw him, she was amazed by his attractiveness. He had lulling ivy green eyes, thick full, long, deep brown hair. So dark it looked black. His full lips were pursed as he eyed her over. She probably looked dirty, wild. But she knew he also saw her pale, white hair. Not platinum blonde. White. Icy crystal-like blue eyes. Tall and slim, but agile and strong. She was the perfect personification of her shape shifter animal. The Artic Fox. She smirked up at him, trying to hold her hands up.

"Why am I trapped?" She asked, peering through her lashes. He chuckled grimly, surprising her.

"Your little tricks won't save you know. The price is quite high on your head. And the Redfern's want you. What a scene it'll make. The runaway protégée returning a slippery little spy fox."

"You are going to turn me in? You?!" She laughed wildly.

"As if. You can't even get over the fact that your brother chose me over you." His eyes changed dangerously and he was in front of her before she could blink, holding a stake to her throat.

"I told you...To never speak of that." His sweet voice, now clipped and harsh, sent chills over her.

"You think I'm scared of you? As if, Reed. Don't be mad. Alder still talks of you. Sometimes." The wood stake pressed against her throat.

"Do it. Kill me." She heard him sigh and pull it back.

"Well…It seems you still have feelings for me, Reed."

"Never…"

"Your eyes say otherwise." Lexi smiled and looked into his eyes. They were normal. A deep green color. Reed smirked and shook his head.

"Oh hush. You can't play me that way anymore." He whispered, leaning against the wall in front of her. Trying to be discreet she made her nails sharpen and grow. They dragged against the rope that bonded her. Snip, snip, snip. She hid a grin, feeling them loosen against her wrist. As Reed turned to grab something she broke apart her bondage's and was next to him in a mere second.

"Oh poor innocent sweet Reed. You should know better than to mess with me." She cooed in his ear, taking the stake out of his still hands. He was frozen with surprise. With one quick swoop she pressed the deadly wood stake in his chest, trying to aim for his heart. But before she could push it in any farther, Reed reached out, taking her wrist in his hand. A staggeringly spark went through her. She was completely immobile. And in the space between them, a silver cord. Suddenly she heard him. Not his voice. But him. It's not nice to stab people. Well, it's not nice to kidnap people. True. Very. She searched his mind, looking for the real reason he took her. She recoiled with surprise when she found out it was true. Meanwhile, Reed was doing his own searching.

_He left you?! In a desert!? Just like that!? The intensity of anger and hurt in his voice made Lexi wince. _

_Yes. I wasn't strong enough for him and his Lamia breed. Apparently a shape shifter from Circle Daybreak was below him. Him of all people! I'm sorry, Lexi. I really am. _

_Do you know what this means. _

_Sadly. Yes. We are Soul mates…_

_Do you love me?_ Lexi though for a second then gave up.

_Yes. I do. I love you, Reed Redfern._


End file.
